Uma Família
by Futari dake no Toki
Summary: uma familia? será mesmo? com uma pitada de comedia,um pouco de suspence e claro romance. leiam e deixem-me feliz como autora.
1. O que fazer?

Uma Família

Uma Família

Discleimer: Naruto não me pertence... Nem a Akatsuki, nem ninguém, mas mesmo assim eu escrevo os utilizando.

Um dia monótono na família Akazuna... (sim eu escrevi isso mesmo! \o/) Parecia até que tinha morrido alguém... (não! Não morreu alguém!)O ocorrido era que: Sasori estava em missão e assim Deidara ficara sozinho em casa.(se quiser saber:não me pergunte por que Deidara não foi junto.)

-"Mas que tédio"-pensou-"O que será que o Danna esta fazendo agora?"-

Em algum lugar... (acho que longe daqui. ¬.¬ )

-"Mas que tédio" (Lá vem outro¬¬)-"O que será que Deidara ta fazendo agora?"

-Zetsu-san por que o inimigo não vem x.o/?-pergunta Tobi.

-Seu idiota! Se não ouviu a explicação do líder? O inimigo só na terceira noite de lua cheia!-dá um cascudo no Tobi

- Zetsu-san não bate em Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!(p/ os q ñ compreendem inglês,como eu:-'Tobi é um bom garoto')

-hei seis não viram o Itachi-san por aí?-peixe e o ralador de queijo.

-Não sei não. -Hidan! O amigão (assassino) de todo mundo. -E você Kakuzo sabe?

-Deve ter ido azarar alguma mulher por ai. -desinteressado, contando dinheiro.

-Mas estamos no meio do nada.

-Melhor agente não se envolver com aquele maluco podemos acabar sendo presos mesmo achando isso impossível. -Sasori entediadissimo responde

Em algum lugar... (em cima de uma árvore)

-Atchim! Afe! Quem foi que falou mal de mim?!-preciso¬¬?-Decha pra lá. -olhando com o binóculo que já estava na mão dele faz tempo. -Vamos ver o que irá fazer agora...

Enquanto isso Deidara curtia seu passatempo (ñ é aquele biscoito lá viu?) preferido: construir esculturas de argila.

-"Un... Falta um pouco de cor... não tem tinta em casa vou comprar."-sai para as compras.-"Vou precisar de amarelo,vermelho,preto..."

Vamos as noticias!

-Uma colegial de 15 anos foi encontrada morta em um rio à aproximada mente 2 km de distancia de sua casa. As evidencias conferem que ela esteve em uma farmácia a 4 km de distancia do local onde foi encontrado, o paradeiro do assassino ainda é desconhecido.

-O tempo de hoje este sol, parece que finalmente esta no clima de verão!

Hoje e amanha fará sol de terça a quarta o tempo parece ficar chuvoso.

Não se esqueça de conferir o céu e se for o caso sempre tenha um guarda-chuva à mão!

-Ontem na região de shibuya uma loja para os amantes de animais foi aberta. Um restaurante onde você e seu cachorrinho podem sentar com os amigos e amigas para conversar alem de ter um cardápio especial para seu companheiro canino!Saladas, massas, sopas e bolos!

E também começou em curso de culinária para aprender pratos saldáveis para seu bichinho de estimação.

Para mais informações consulte nosso site: www.nhk.co.jp

Um dia quente de verão, o sol brilhava bem lá no alto do céu. Deidara estaria morto se não tivesse usando aquela roupa de redinha (a REDINHA ataca novamente ò.Ó9)a única coisa ruim era que recebia olhares...muitos olhares.

Comprou os itens em uma loja de confiança uma que sempre ia com seu danna, no meio do caminho percebeu que em sua carteira avia apenas 25 iens (ou ryos se preferirem.) então nesse momento passou por uma loja que tinha uma placa de 'precisa-se de funcionários' achou que seria uma boa chance, afinal por garantia de disfarce ele e Sasori estavam morando como pessoas "normais" e como toda vida de pessoas "normais" tinha aquilo.

Isso mesmo aquilo, aquilo que todo adulto teme e odeia isso mesmo! As CONTAS! Contas de luz, de água, telefone e sei lá mais oque. Sem esitar entrou na loja.

-Com licença? Eu vim por causa da placa de emprego e...

-Trabalho!Comece amanha mesmo!-uma mulher loira, com um perfil forte, muito confiante respondeu. (imagem da mãe de um amigo \('')/)

-Tá... Ta bom. Então até amanha. Qual será o horário?

-A loja abre às 10h e leve isso!-joga uma caixa de papelão que surgiu da mesa.

-Am... Isso seria?õ.ò

-Seu uniforme. Vai ficar bom em você eu garanto. -'afinal sabia que irai vir. 'A mulher sussurra para si me ma duvida ligue para o número que esta na caixa.

Só agora, Deidara nota que tem um número escrito na caixa.

-Está bem muito obrigado e até amanha.

-Até amanha... Pássaro azul...

Continuará?

Mistérios não resolvidos

Por que os Akatsuki tinham que morar que nem pessoas normais?

Por que Itachi esta em cima de uma árvore?

Por que Deidara precisava de tinta amarela, vermelha e preta?

Por que apareceram noticias do nada?

Por que a mulher da loja sabia que Deidara viria?

Por que afinal de contas estou escrevendo essa fic?

Por que escrevi essas colunas de porquês?

Descubram talvez essas respostas nos próximos capítulos!

Mínimo três reviws!


	2. Gente nova em casa

Uma Família

Uma Família

Discleimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas um dia farei uma historia tão boa quanto.

-Acabei!-ouve-se um "grito" dentro da residência dos akazunas. -vamos ver... Você será Saso e você será Dei. (da pra imagina não da? ¬¬) ah! Mais e claro!E você será Ita.

-... Oi!-uníssono

-muito bem já sabem falar 'oi' direitinho!-

-tamo com fome!-uníssono

-... Será que usei genética de mais?-meio desapontado. Bom, vamos comer algo.

-SIM!＾▽＾³

Em cima da arvore...

-Hu, só podia ser você Deidara. Pra fazer crianças só para não fica sô, em casa. – penca divertidamente. - se estava entediado podia ter me chamado pra brincar.

Deixando a arvore de lado...

- Mamãe o que e isso?-Saso

- É a tv.

- Mamãe o que e isso?-Ita

- É o microondas.

- Mamãe o que e isso?-Dei

- É uma foto.

- Quem são?! Quem são?!-uníssono

- São meus colegas...

- Ooooooooooooh!

- Este sou eu, este é a Konan, Pein, este é o Hidan, Kakuzo, Kizame, Tobi, Zetsu.

- E esses aqui?

- Ah, esse é seu pai Ita. E esse e seu pai Saso.

- Onde eles estão agora?

- Isso eu também não sei. Só sei que estão trabalhando em uma missão muito importante.

- Legal!-uníssono de novo.

- Tem mais fotos mamãe?

- Tem sim. Estão ali em cima. – aponta para uma prateleira de livros.

- Eu pego!- Ita se pronuncia

- Será que alcança mesmo?- fala de um jeito duvidoso Saso.

- Deixa ele tenta. –se manifesta Dei.

Assim Ita se estica todo, fica na ponta dos pés, mas..!(ah, já sabem as respostas. xp)

- hahahahahhahaha! Saia que não iria conseguir.

- Não quero que um baixinho, que nem consegue subir a cadeira sem ajuda fale.

- Quem é baixinho aqui!?

(ta meio óbvio, mas o Ita é o mais alto, o Dei o do meio e o Saso o mais baixo. (coitado; i.i eu entendo sua dor...))

- Parem de brigar! Ou vão ficar sem jantar! – Bem direto não acham?õ.ó

Quietinhos que nem uma sala de aula já mais será... XD

- bem agora vamos preparar o jantar juntos

- Aaaahhh ! Ó△Ò

- Que aaaahhh que nada é castigo por brigarem!

- Ta bom... ¬3¬

-Gochisou-sama!

- Muito bem, vocês comeram tudo direitinho!

- Ehehe!

- Nada de mais.

- É o mais obvio a ser feito.

- Agora vamos tomar banho! Já pro banheiro!

-Hããããã… - todos de mão levantada.

- Sim o que foi?

- Pra onde fica o banheiro? \('')/

Deidara cai no chão.

- Ah, sim vocês acabaram de chegar nê? O banheiro fica pra cá me sigam.

.。.・° .。.・° .。:・° .。.・° .。.・° .。:・° .。.・° .。.・° .。:・° .。.・° .。.・° .。:・° .。.・° .。.・° .。:・° .。.・°

- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW! Que banheira grande!

- Parece até uma piscina!

- É mesmo nê? Bom quem vai querer entrar primeiro?

- EU!-Dei levanta a mão e a balança freneticamente.

- Ta bom! E vocês não vão entrar?

- Bem... – uníssono

Saso pensamento: "se eu entrar vou poder ir direto e não vou ter que esperar. E mais importante vou poder ver o Dei... huhuhu... Perá aí oque eu to pensando?! E tem o Uchiha também...".

Ita pensamentos: " Se eu entrar agora não vou ter que esperar, o que seria uma perda total de tempo. Alem do Dei que vai tar lá hum... Tentador... por que eu pensei isso? Mas tem o Akazuna..."

Futari pensamentos: "Como é que eles sabem o sobrenome dos outros? E que gente igual aos pais õ.ò acho que o Deidara colocou muita genética nos carinhas mesmo¬¬'." Ou? Como é que meus pensamentos foram parar aqui?! ゜ヽ(´∀)ノ゜ Uhm? Vocês estão lendo isso? Parem de ler! Aí que vergonha!（≧▽≦）

- E então?- "Já ta cansando de esperar."

-ah! Eu vou!-uníssono (cara! Só tem uníssono nessa fic? ¬¬).

Saso encara Ita. Ita encara Saso. E aqueles raiozinhos de quando o pessoal ta brigando aparece.

- Mamãe, oque eles tão fazendo?

- Digamos que uma luta por algo grande esta por acontecer nessa casa...

- Hai?

- Nada não. Vamos indo na frente.

-Hai!

Assim como qualquer (ou não) outra família comum, o dia acaba.

Amanha começa o trabalho de um pássaro enjaulado.

E um encontro ainda distante(mente perto)

Pessoinhas! Como é bom rever vocês! (ゝ∀・) Se bem que nem posso olhar pra suas caras, mas! O segundo cap. Foi monótono demais pro meu gosto, mesmo assim escrevi porque tava devendo.

Vai provavelmente demorar pra postar o próximo cap. Porque? Bom isso é obvio!ù.ú Não? Õ.ó? Bom é porque já faz mais ou menos uma semana que as provas bimestrais começaram!

E como a maioria aí não deve saber. Eu pretendo ir ao Japão esse ano. Para isso eu tenho que estudar bastante e passar nem que seja raspando!

Por isso me desejem sorte!

Detalha inútil: as noticias seram retiradas, pois ninguém comentou.

Agradeço há: Frekie-Sama, reneev e a Baka-chan29 por terem lido essa porcaria.


End file.
